Skibbi's Pro-bending Circuit
by Duke of Skibbington
Summary: This is a fanon collection, containing my entries in the Pro-Bending Circuit for the sake of organisation.
1. Chapter 1

Team: Ember Island Eel Hounds

Position: Airbender

Task: Someone returning home after being away for many years

Prompts used:

1 point - (word) favourite

1 point - (smell) jasmine

3 points - (restriction) No characters' names used (nicknames included).

Word count (excluding author notes): 970

-Plot-

"What do you mean, you're kicking me out? I'm only 13!" I screamed to my dad with fury. How could he? I am his daughter, the crown princess of the Fire Nation. How could he do that?

Dad just sat on his grand throne, not caring at all. He said to me, "When I was your age, dad burnt my eye and kicked me out. He forced me to chase the Avatar in the vain hope of regaining my honour. I regained my honour without catching the Avatar but that journey taught me so much about compassion and humility. The Fire Nation is doing what it can to rebuild those poor villages, but I need you to see it first hand. You can come back after three years."

I was confused, dad always told me great things about his father. He only ever gave me tea and kindness, I couldn't picture him burning my face. Although, when I asked about it, dad shocked me even more.

"Your grandfather is not my father," he stood up and extinguished his flames, "he is my uncle - my father's brother."

"So what about your father?" I asked, not wanting to know.

"He was an evil man. He tried to burn down the entire Earth Kingdom and kill everyone. Now, go to your mother, she'll pack your stuff. I'll first send you to Air Temple Island, in Republic City. There, you will meet up with the Avatar's children and the daughter of the police chief. They will be your company for the next three years."

In my years travelling, I visited the water tribes, air temples and the Earth Kingdom. In Ba Sing Se, I found the old tea shop where my mother and father met. It is a bit of a slum, to say the least. I can't imagine the relief she felt when dad invited her to live in the palace. Then again, it would have also been a huge shock. Three years finally passed and I was allowed to come home. Father threw a large party in my honour.

I entered the large room, guests seated at ornate tables filled the hallway to the brim. A familiar scent wafted through the air, my favourite scent too, I couldn't quite put my finger on it until I sat at my table. My grandfather, sorry, my great uncle poured an aromatic nectar into my cup. He spoke in a soft yet raspy voice, "Here is your tea. I hear it is your favourite." I took a sip of the delicious nectar and instantly recognised it. For it was jasmine tea. Is there a better tea? I don't believe so! Father and great uncle used to work in a tea shop in Ba Sing Se called the Jasmine Dragon.

Father sat on a large table, flanked by his wife in her traditional emerald robes and by the Avatar, who was, in turn, flanked by his wife and the chief of the Southern Water Tribe. Father stood and held up his cup of tea, "I propose a toast to my daughter, the Crown Princess of this land. Many years ago, when I was thirteen, my father banished me and forced me to wander the world for three years. That journey changed me from a young, arrogant boy, to a vengeful idiot - then it changed me to an honourable young man. Or so my wife would tell me. That journey was hard, but seeing so much of the world had done me a lot of good and I hoped it would do the same to my daughter. Uncle is very proud of my precious daughter, and I am proud of her too."

Father made it clear that I was not to use my status as a princess to receive special treatment. Father, the Avatar and the Southern Chief made that perfectly clear to all the leaders. I wasn't even allowed to wear fancy clothes. I wore mother's old clothes from Ba Sing Se; water tribe clothes generously leant to me by the Avatar's wife; and air acolyte clothing from the Avatar.

After the speeches, father found me and my friends in a hallway. "May I talk with you in private?" He asked me.

I would not have it, "No, if you want to talk to me, you can do it in front of my friends."

"Oh, all right. I suppose defying your father is a family tradition," he said, "now tell me, what have you learnt from your trip?"

I knew what he was getting at, "There are many of our soldiers throughout the world. Are we on the verge of war?"

"Ho, no, no, no," father laughed it off, "never again."

Okay, I guess I didn't know. "Then, why are they there?"

Dad grew a solemn expression and sat down. "Not long before you were born, there was a war that lasted a hundred years. We were the aggressors. We destroyed the air nomads and the earth kingdom. The war ended thankfully but it our men have stayed behind as aid workers. We are still there, trying to pay off our debt to the world. The new Air Nation gets all of its money from us and we paid off all the war debt for the Earth Kingdom."

I was perplexed, "Why are you telling us, me this?"

He placed his hand on my shoulder and spoke reassuringly, "One day soon, you will become the Fire Lord. I just want you to know that although we are the Fire Nation, we must put the world before our desires. And remember – never start another war, okay?"

I nodded and the reality hit me. I was celebrating coming home, while those poor boys in the Earth Kingdom did not have a home to come back to.


	2. Chapter 2

Team: Ember Island Eel Hounds

Position: Airbender

Task: Bishop - Write about someone close to someone in power.

Word count: 851

Prompts used:

1 point - (word) ebony

1 point - (object) clock

2 points - (location) Fire Nation Capital

* * *

 **Plot**

* * *

Jin walked leisurely down an ornate hallway in the Fire Nation Royal Palace. She was right to be pleased with herself. Only 3 years ago was she a simple peasant in the lower ring of Ba Sing Se. Now, however, she was the most powerful woman in the Fire Nation.

Jin opened an ornate door of ebony with golden decorations. Her purposeful stride gave way to a more refined and dignified stroll. Men sat in a circle, with Zuko at the head. A small gap broke the circle next to the Fire Lord.

"Ah, Jin," Zuko did not turn to face the new arrival, "how good of you to join us. If you would sit next to me..."

Jin wasted no time in sitting by his side. Zuko's men frowned and raised their eyebrows. They stiffened up and looked at her with unease. They shifted their eyes from side to side and they murmured amongst each other. Zuko pretended to take no notice.

"So what are we talking about?" Jin blurted out, prompting the men to roll their eyes.

Zuko was either oblivious or very restrained, "We are discussing the colony problem."

Jin pretended to be indifferent. "Okay then. Can you remind me exactly what the problem is with the colonies?"

Zuko smiled. "Good to see you are interested. Would someone care to explain our situation?"

A young man was all too eager to explain. He blurted out rather hurriedly, "His Majesty the Earth King has agreed to back down on what was called the 'Harmony Restoration Movement,' a plan to destroy our colonies on his continent. This leaves the question - what do we do with them?"

Zuko nodded in approval, "Thank you, Lee." He turned to Jin and explained, "That is Lee, he is fresh blood with a heart devoted to peace. That makes him the perfect minister for foreign affairs."

Jin nodded and spoke in a tone that slightly masked her true enthusiasm for the matter, "I see. But if Kuei has backed down, what is the problem with the colonies?"

"The colonies remain a point of dispute," an older man with a scar running through his nose said in a more deliberate manner, "the people of the Earth Kingdom strongly detest everyone from the colonies, fire and earth benders alike. We fear it may cause another war."

Zuko nodded and whispered to Jin, "That's Kuzon, he is the minister of... lets call it... foreign affairs by old fashioned means."

"War?" Jin guessed what Zuko meant.

Kuzon frowned and nodded. "Alas, the least honourable of the positions."

Jin smiled reassuringly, "Well, somebody has to do it."

Kuzon cracked a weak smile.

Zuko cleared his throat.

Jin folded her arms and put on her refined voice once again, "So what are our possible solutions?"

"Not good," Lee said, "we can't give it to the Earth Kingdom."

"Why is that?"

"During the war," Zuko explained, "the colonials fought for the Fire Nation. The Earth Kingdom would execute them as traitors."

"Why don't we just keep them?" Jin asked.

Kuzon answered this time. "That would provoke a war. Believe me, that's the last thing we want."

The rest of Zuko's ministers remained silent. Some of them glared at Jin. Some were angry, others were worried.

"Have you thought of granting them total autonomy?" Jin suggested.

A young man who had previously remained silent and gave Jin funny looks finally spoke, "With respect, that would never work. We can't just pull a king out of nowhere, can we? And besides, there would you be nothing to stop them turning against us or being bullied by the Earth Kingdom. Independence is out of the question."

Zuko rubbed his hairless chin, "He does have a point about the king and the intimidation. Jin, is there anything you would suggest?"

Jin thought about it for some time before finally asking, "Are there water tribe people in the colonies?"

"Yes," Lee answered.

"Well then," she said, "we could have a council, in which members of the five nations have a say in how the colonies run."

The old man had beaten down her argument looked confused. "Five nations?"

"I think she means us, Earth, Air and the two Waters." An old man whispered to him.

Zuko jumped to his feet and almost shouted with joy, "That would solve the king and intimidation questions. Yes, we shall establish a republic... a united republic... it shall be done. Cabinet dismissed."

The dozen or so ministers stayed behind a bit after the royal couple left. Some of the men who were hostile to Jin approached Lee and Kuzon. "This is the third time she has manipulated Zuko against our interests. We need to do something about it."

Lee exchanged a concerned glance with Kuzon and said "Whatever you have planned, you can count on our opposition."

The silence that followed was so deafening, only the agonisingly slow ticking of the large grandfather clock. Lee and Kuzon moved to the right side of the room, while the others moved to the left. Slowly, the remaining ministers formed groups behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

TASKS

Pink: Love, nurturing, girly, young.

Brown: Friendly, serious, protection, security.

Silver: Moon, shiny, sensitive, fluid.

PROMPTS

Easy (1 point):

• (object) easel.

• (word) clear.

Medium (2 points):

• (character) momo.

Word count: 888

PLOT

A small boat drifted through the moon-lit ocean. Momo, although asleep, babbled quietly. Perhaps he was having a strange dream. All that aside, the ship was silent, even the waves were calm. The waves brushed against the boat's edge, covering the sound of Sokka brushing on a canvas.

He was painting the moon. It was crude by all means but the colours were there. Well, the colour. The sky was black and the stars white. The moon, however, was a magnificent shade of silver.

Sokka took a look at his work. He fished around in his pocket and hook the small, brown fish he tried to carve for Yue. "Oh, Yue," he sighed, "if only I could have saved you. I was supposed to protect you, not let you die."

He must've spoken a little louder than he hoped, for Momo stirred. He woke up with a start and leapt at the easel, knocking the landscape into the water.

Sokka's face quickly went from that of shock, to one of anger. Fury. Rage! "Gaaaahhhh!" He roared at Momo and jumped at him.

Momo easily avoided his manoeuvre and jumped on Sokka's head. Sokka picked up his brush and tried to strike the lemur. Momo grabbed the paintbrush and dropped it on the boy's head.

Aang walked through the deck door, rubbing his eyes. "What's all this then?" He jumped when he saw Sokka holding Momo in a vice grip.

Sokka released Momo and turned his attention to Aang. His face turned pink. "You better teach Momo some discipline," he shouted, "he destroyed my portrait of Yue!"

Aang pointed his finger at Sokka and shouted in return. "Oh, I'm sorry! I'm sorry my lemur accidentally knocked over your terrible portrait. You need to get over it!"

Sokka picked up Aang's staff and swung at the airbender.

Aang nimbly dodged Sokka's strikes. Well, he would have, had he not been absolutely knackered. The two tangled around each other, trying to get the upper hand. Finally, Aang grabbed both ends with his hands and tried to wrestle his glider from Sokka.

The two became encased in ice, covering their heads. The ice began to crack. Then it shattered and they were each flung into a different wall, on opposite sides of the deck. They slumped to the ground almost simultaneously. Aang stood up slowly, his 112 year old knees showed their first signs of ageing, just a few cracks and creaks but nothing largely significant.

Sokka still lay on the deck, stomach down. He breathed heavily, trying to control his temper. His heavy breaths gradually turned to heavy sighs with a few, barely visible tears.

Katara, clad in her pink dressing gown entered the scene. She patted Aang on the shoulder, "Go back to bed and get some sleep, I'll talk to Sokka."

Aang rubbed his eyes and nodded, "Whatever you say, sifu Katara." He staggered away. His door slammed and was followed by a shout, "Sorry about that!"

Katara crouched down and tried to meet Sokka's eyes. He shifted his head and faced the other way. She placed a gentle hand on his back. Sokka grunted and tried to shift away, to no avail.

Katara spoke softly "Is everything fine, Sokka? What's wrong?"

Sokka groaned, "Go away!" He tried to sound threatening but quite frankly, his voice was too slurred for it to have any impact.

Katara persisted, "Come on Sokka, you can tell me. I'm your sister."

"It's fine," he rebuffed, "everything's fine!"

"You haven't gotten over Yue, have you?"

Sokka cooperated, but in a somewhat hostile manner, "Yeah, what is it to you?"

Katara ignored him but rather sympathised, "It must be hard, isn't it? Losing someone you loved."

Sokka sighed, "It's not that. I was supposed to protect her but failed. That makes me a failure."

"Oh come now, Sokka, we both know you are lying. Don't be afraid to admit you loved someone."

Sokka pointed out her hypocrisy, "You are one to talk."

Katara blushed, "I have no idea what you are talking about!"

"Haru is a very powerful bender," Sokka pointed out, "but I don't think that's who you thought about when Wu said…"

Katara stood up and walked away uneasily.

Sokka sat up and crossed his legs. He turned his head up to the moon.

Everything fell silent. A large white figure of a girl in a dress materialised before him.

"Yue!" Sokka shouted and stood up, unfolding his legs.

"Hello, Sokka," she smiled.

Sokka reached out to touch him but his hand slipped through.

"I saw you painting a picture of me," she said kindly.

"Yes," Sokka turned down his head, "did you like it?"

"Could have used more brown," Yue suggested.

"Why brown? There is no brown here at all, not on the moon, not in the sky…"

"There is in your heart."

"Uh, thanks?"

"Brown is protective and secure. Just like you. Just like Suki."

Sokka frowned, "How do you know about Suki?"

Yue giggled, "Oh, Sokka, I'm the moon, I know everything."

Sokka stood awkwardly, "Oh, right."

"You like her, don't you?"

"I'm not sure."

"You might as well try it out… it's not like you're going to see me again, any time soon."

Sokka slumped his head. "Yue, I um…" he looked up and Yue had vanished, "oh, okay."


	4. Chapter 4

TASK

Genre: Sci-Fi

PROMPTS

• 1 point - (dialogue) "You're the last person I would have expected"

• 2 points - (smell) blood

• 3 points - (restriction) First person PoV

BONUS POINTS

• Include your team's animal in your fic. They have to be plot relevant - 3 points.

Word Count: 1632

* * *

STORY

* * *

I am Lieutenant Mako. To this day, I am not sure whether I am an extraordinary man and soldier, or a man who got lucky. I guess I might as well tell you what I'm talking about. I served as a soldier on the Eel Hound base on Titan. I was only a corporal at the time. My friends and I lounged around, enjoying our break.

A muscular woman with her brown hair in a bob walked past us, accompanied by many men. She was General Korra. We called her the Avatar for some reason. Must have been some high-brow humour from some ancient language on the long extinct home planet. No, not Mars, the original home planet, Earth. But yeah... General Korra walked past and we saluted. She returned our salutes. "Private Hasook, Private Fire, Delta base is under attack, they have requested emergency support, ASAP."

Fire and Hasook picked up their rifles, fastened their bayonets and placed their helmets over their heads. "Right, let's kill some some buggers! Someone's gotta teach them to stay away from our base."

Private Fire was a funny man. His massive beard, although looking fake, was not. I would know, I tried to pull it off.

I waved as they marched off, leaving me with Bolin. We stretched out and rested. Bolin was adjusting the knob on a radio receiver. "Hey Bo," I said, "what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to tap into Fire's communications, see what's going on." He didn't face me when he said it, for he was still fiddling with the system.

The radio finally cracked into life. Bolin immediately turned down the volume as ear-splitting screams and gunshots flooded from the speakers. Suddenly, the speakers fell silent.

"Must've broken," Bolin muttered to himself.

"Yeah," I frowned, "I hope so."

"Hello," Korra's voice crackled through the speakers, "anyone there? Hello? Is anyone still alive? Fire? Hasook? Sato? Can anyone hear me? Oh no!"

Before the transmission abruptly cut to static, Bolin and I could hear a few shots and a scream.

The static stopped and the lights faded to a red flash. The red lights started to hum. I could hear shaking through pipes and banging on doors. "Do you think that's the natives, bro?" My concerned brother asked me.

I cracked open my double-barrelled shotgun and slapped in two shells. I snapped it shut and placed it on the ground beside myself. I put a fresh magazine into my submachine gun and strapped it behind my back. My brother loaded eight shells into a standard shotgun and mounted a minigun, facing the door.

We heard an enormous screech. We heard numerous beatings on the reinforced door. "Do you think they'll get through, bro?" Bolin asked me.

I picked up my shotgun and levelled it at the door. "Yes."

"Do you think we will survive?" Bolin was growing concerned.

"Of course, bro. No way they can beat us!" Thankfully, my brother was naïve and was never terribly good at noticing lies.

We heard a rattling in the pipes above us. At the same time, the aliens pounded the door and caused dents. A large pipe burst open and something jumped upon us. I instinctively turned and pulled the trigger, popping its head like a fire cracker. I loaded up two more shells and examined the corps.

It was a strange creature. It was humanoid in so far as standing erect and being bipedal. It had the arms of a chimpanzee and the shrivelled head of a cougar (or so I could tell from the chunks) decided to call them buggers, because that's as good a name as any.

The door split open. Half a dozen buggers jumped through the hole like the cougars they resemble. Bolin opened fire with the mounted gun and shredded them to bits. Another mighty roar and a bipedal goat swaggered into the room and threw a barrage of green fireballs. I swerved away from them and unloaded with my submachine gun. Bolin's minigun jammed and malfunctioned. Bolin jumped away from his gun as it was destroyed by a fireball.

Bolin grabbed his shotgun and prepared to pump this twat (or so we called it) full of lead. The door behind us collapsed and another twat staggered into the room, hitting me in the back with a fireball.

"Let's get out of here, bo!" I yelled.

"But there's nowhere to go!" Bolin yelled, "We're trapped!"

I punched the wall beside us and a disguised door opened up. We rushed in and closed the door behind us. We slumped against the wall and started panting heavily. I opened a white first aid kit conveniently lying on the floor. I unscrewed the cap from a vile of blue liquid and swallowed it. I instantly felt much better. We proceeded through the dark passage way, keeping our guns ready at all times. The passage way opened into a corpse-lined corridor, filled with the stench of rotten blood. Although we felt terrible, we scavenged for whatever we could find, loose shells, clips and food. More buggers and a few Eel Hounds littered the ground in roughly the same quantity.

"Wow, bro, look at this!" Bolin pulled a chainsaw from a boar corpse.

A big ol' chainsaw seemed just suited to Bolin. He was a big burly man, much stronger than myself, despite being two years younger.

The doors behind us opened and the two twats stood at a distance and unloaded on us with fireballs. Bolin pulled the chord on the chainsaw and it burst into life. I snapped open my shotgun and checked the two shells. I slapped it shut. I nodded at my brother and we charged simultaneously. We side-stepped many fireballs and suffered some straight to the chest and arms.

We closed the distance quite quickly. I popped two shells straight into a twat's face and blew it to chunky giblets. Bolin crashed his chainsaw down upon its shoulder and ripped it down to the waist on its other side. He kicked the twat's torso and it fell to the floor.

It gets pretty repetitive from there. Buggers, twats and twits go splat. We found some new weapons and had unpleasant reunions with old friends. By the end, the only person unaccounted for was General Korra. Just as I thought that, we started to hear a voice in our ears, well, helmets. "Hello, is anyone alive? Can anyone hear me?"

I replied, "Yes ma'am, we can hear you loud and clear."

"Listen, Mako, I need you to find the communications room and call for aid from Mars."

"Yes ma'am."

We made it to the communications room with little effort. The trail was lined with corpses. Enemy corpses. Somebody made it there before us. I punched a few buttons into the panel on the door. A message 'security override' flashed on the screen and the door flung open.

We heard another massive roar, and this time, saw its source. It was a giant Eel Hound, the native species after which we named our base. It tried to swipe at us but we evaded it. We kept pummelling it with gunfire to no avail, no bullet pierced its thick skin. With a mighty strike, it broke my footing and flipped me. Bolin ran away to a bench.

The Eel Hound clamped down on my leg and severed the connection. I couldn't feel my leg, just a lot of pain above it. I cried in pain then found a black first aid kit. I opened it and found a syringe with a black serum. I had no choice but try the experimental drug. I rolled up my sleeve and injected the liquid directly into my vein.

My leg healed. Skin formed over my wound and my muscles repaired entirely. Bolin says my eyes turned a deep red. I jumped to my feet and ripped the leg off the Eel Hound. It fell to the ground. I flipped it over with little effort and plunged my fist into its chest. I could hear the ribs cracking. I pulled out its heart and shoved it back into place… via its mouth.

A body emerged from the Hound. It was General Korra. She staggered and we supported her. We walked her to the communications platform.

"General," I asked, "how did they get in? This base is impenetrable."

"Nothing is impenetrable," Korra replied.

Korra was normally a warm, smiling person, but something seemed off.

"But there are shields… if they are touched, the natives die."

"They probably broke them down," Korra shrugged off my query.

"Someone must have deactivated it," I hypothesised aloud.

"That's preposterous. Who would do that?" Korra laughed.

"You're the last person I would have expected," I accused her, "the last person anyone would have expected. How could you do this?"

Korra reached the communications panel and started interfering with the controls, causing them to malfunction.

"Enough!" I ordered, "Are you trying to kill us?"

Korra laughed, "Of course I am. Humans have no place on Titan."

I realised that it was no longer Korra standing there. It was a native wearing her skin as a puppet. A native is just a native and a human is just a human. One shell should kill either of them. I took the risk and shot her in the face. I threw her body off the control panel and we called for transport to safety.

We were returned to the home world and the debate went on about the Titan colonisation. In the end, we went ahead with the colonisation, but Bolin and I refused to take part. At first, we were threatened with court martial. After lengthy debate, we were given honours and I was promoted on Mars security. Far away from that filthy moon.


	5. Chapter 5

TASK: Little Red Riding Hood

PROMPTS:

MEDIUM (2 POINTS):

(character) Iroh II

HARD (3 POINTS):

(AU) genderbend

Word count: 829

* * *

 **Plot**

* * *

Little miss Iroh put on her red hood. A tall man handed her a parcel. "Now Iroh, make sure you get this parcel rare teas and roast duck to your grandmother Zuko. She really loves that stuff."

"Sure thing, Izumi," little miss Iroh replied.

"Uh, uh, uh," Izumi waved a finger, "call me dad. Dad."

Iroh sighed, "Yes, dad," he conceded.

Izumi patted Iroh's cheek, "Good, stay safe. Stay on the main path – do not deviate. And if you see any equalists, for god's sake, don't talk to them. If you must, don't tell them where you're going and why."

Iroh paused to absorb the information. She concluded in a sweet voice, "Yes, daddy."

Izumi looked down to her and patted her head. "There's a good girl, go on, don't be long. Be back for dinner."

A woman walked in through the door. "Hello mummy!" Iroh exclaimed.

"Hey, sweetie," Izumi kissed his wife on the lips.

Iroh whispered to her dad, "Who is she?"

Izumi shrugged, "Damned if I know. Anyway, get to your aunty."

Little miss Iroh rushed through the door and skipped through the lovely autumn landscape. Crunchy, orange leaves littered the ground. Iroh stopped to inhale the fresh, cool air.

She continued skipping, being ever so careful not to drop her precious cargo, which she placed in a carrying basket for ease of transportation. Iroh remained on the paved pathway for all but a few minutes.

The bushes rustled. Little miss Iroh took no notice. She was too busy walking along the pathway.

Different bushes continued to rustle.

Again, she took no notice.

Something burst out in front of her. Little miss Iroh screamed.

False alarm. She was only ambushed by a bunny.

Izumi looked into its big eyes and stroked it's back with her forefingers, "Awww, how cute," she said.

He stomach grumbled like a disgruntled old man. Iroh placed her hand on her weak stomach.

She stared into the bunny's eyes. "Aaawww," she licked her lips. She looked at it like a Greek looking at a little lamb. She pointed her two fingers in its direction and a bolt of lightning jumped into the tasty bunny.

After a while, Iroh completely polished off the bunny carcass. She discarded the charred bones in a pile. Standing up, she brushed off her red coat and burped. She smacked her lips together, "Hmmm, bit too charred," she said.

In pursuing the rabbit, little miss Iroh wasted lots of time. The bushes once again began to rustle. There was something in them. Or was it someone?

"Excuse me, little girl," a masked man said, "you seem lost, where are you going?"

"I'm not lost," Iroh piped up, "I'm visiting my old grandmother Zuko to give her tea and duck. She is very sick."

The masked man stroked his chin. "You see how the path is bendy? You can cut across it through here and save ten minutes."

Iroh carefully examined the stranger. "You're not a chi blocker, are you?" She blurted out.

The man shuffled awkwardly, "Um, no..."

"Okay," little miss Iroh gave him a sweet smile and skipped along her original path, in spite of the stranger's suggestion.

The stranger rubbed his hands together, removed his mask and proceeded to grandmother Zuko's hut.

Iroh finally reached his grandmother's hut. The door creaked as she pushed it open. The room was rather dark, all the lamps were extinguished.

"Hello?" Iroh spoke cautiously, "grandma Zuko, are you home?"

"Yes, come in," an obviously fake female voice called out.

"Grandma Zuko!" Little miss Iroh rushed to the bedroom.

She placed the parcel of tea and duck on the table. She examined her grandmother's face.

"My, my, grandmother," she exclaimed, "what a large scar you have!"

"All the better to see you with!"

"My, my, grandmother," she exclaimed, "what large ears you have!"

"All the better to hear you with!"

"My, my, grandmother," she shouted again, "what a large chi blocker you have."

"All the better to shock you with. And with that, the grandmother shocked little miss Iroh and chucked her into a cupboard.

Little miss Iroh could barely make out another figure, "Grandmother?" She asked.

"Yes," Zuko replied, "he shocked me and threw me in here."

"What is he going to do?" Iroh asked, growing concerned.

"I think he's going to take away our bending." Zuko replied, stroking her long beard.

"What are we going to do?" Iroh asked.

"Nothing. We'll wait."

"For what?"

"A friend."

The door collapsed and splintered. A woman in metal armour emerged through the door. The chi blocker was engulfed by a metal wire. Before long, he was subdued and his victims were released.

"Thank you, Lin," Zuko bowed.

Lin replied in a deep voice, "No problem."


	6. Chapter 6

Team: Ember Island Eel Hounds

Position: Airbender

Task: LoK - Book 2. Episode 8 - "Beginnings, Part 2"; alternative POV

Prompts used:

1 point - (object) Goblet

2 points - (character) Korra

2 points - (smell) Burning rubber

Word count: 808

* * *

 **Vaatu's POV**

* * *

I am a god. The most powerful god in the world! I am the god of what many would call darkness, but I call it the light! I am Vaatu! No man can challenge me and live. Not even Raava, the devil herself can overcome me. Yet she keeps trying. Not long ago, a traveller freed me from Raava and I have grown in power. The humans have begun to expand into the Spirit Wilds, so I have slain them. It was a lot more fun getting the spirits to do it for me. The foolish mortal is now trying to stop me. How laughable indeed! He couldn't even save his own friends from a small group of angry spirits. I have slain them all!

Now, by the Tree of Time, the fool rides in through the portal on a peculiar, mortal animal. I see Raava peaking her head out of a small, clay pot. I think it's a goblet, or maybe a tea pot... it doesn't matter anyway, it's mortal!

I ignore the mortal and proceed to torment my eternal foe. "Are you ready for our final battle, Raava?" Then again, I can also taunt the mortal, for what it's worth, I'll have the pleasure of splattering him against the floor. "Thanks to our friend for separating us, I think this time, I may be rid of you once and for all." I know that I cannot fully destroy Raava - I am God, after all - but this mortal, _Wan_ , will die without hope.

Wan jumps off his creature and gives me stern but futile warning, "Before you get to her, you'll have to go through me!"

To the kid's credit, he does have a sense of humour. Now is not the time for joking. I decided to put him in his place. "No human can stand against _me_!"

The kid is arrogant and spouts some rubbish about no longer being a regular human. He throws a stream of fire at me. Considering I'm a big target, I'm surprised he missed. I smacked him in the face with a tentacle and he went flying. It was like flicking ants after Raava beat me 20,000 years ago, but much more fun! I torment him further. He thinks he is more than human. _I_ am more than spirit. _I am God_. "I lived ten thousand lifetimes before the first of your kind crawled out of the mud!" I stretched out, God (sorry, me), my back was killing me! While stretching, I threw a purple beam from my face. It struck the bugger. He went flying. He should have been dead by now.

Somehow, he wasn't! I told him that I tore down the barrier between the human and spirit world and plunged it into chaos. I am the reason the humans live on Lion Turtles. I throw another beam from my face. He avoids it this time.

"Raava!" the coward begged, "The only way to win is together."

Tiny little Raava flew into him. He began to glow white. I whipped him, well, I tried. He jumped on a cloud and escaped - how pathetic. He could now bend two elements. Big deal. His air punches felt like someone was pelting me with cotton wool.

He got tired and fell over. His pathetic, human body was failing. HE CANNOT OVERCOME ME.

Weak words fall from Wan's mouth, "It doesn't matter. If you leave me now, Vaatu will destroy everything. We have to finish this together!"

Me? Destroy everything? Damn right, I will!

Wan charges and jumps at me. He smacked me in my giant, godly face with fire. I spewed purple on his face. A little _god_ secret of mine is that my energy beam is actually vomit. These humans just make me sick. I prefer hitting him because my vomit smells like burning rubber.

He skidded to the portal. No way is he escaping that easily. I pinned him down. I could feel energy surging through my body. "The Harmonic Convergence is about to begin. The era of Raava is over." I proclaimed.

The coward's body started to glow. He touched the portal and became extremely powerful. I could not resist him. What was I supposed to do?

He trapped me in an air bubble, which would have been enough. Desiring to show off, he then encased me with rings of every single bloody element. With all that power, I reckon he is compensating for something. He pushed me inside and sealed me in with a purple barrier. The idiot then closed the portals. It seems nobody will be freeing me for a while. Well, that matters not. I am immortal. I can wait! My patience paid off. 10,000 years later, a woman with a pony tail walked back into the portal.

 _WELCOME BACK RAAVA._

 _HELLO KORRA._


	7. Chapter 7

Team: Ember Island Eel Hounds

Position: Airbender

Task: Final battle, both persons refusing to fight.

Prompts used:  
1 point - (dialogue) "You made me do this! You forced my hand!"  
1 point - (colour) crimson  
3 points - (AU) Tournament (eg. sports, chess, game, etc)

Word count (excluding author notes): 996

* * *

 **Final Battle**

* * *

Shiro Shinobi speaks into his microphone, "Welcome everyone to the finale of the Avatar Colosseum. Please direct yourself to the screen to see the highlights of this season's tournament!"

The projector flickers and the screen displays high quality footage of battle highlights.

 _Azula walked toward Kuvira, her hands crackling with lighting. Kuvira took no notice. Azula crept ever closer. Suddenly, Kuvira turned around and plunged an arm-mounted sword into Azula's torso. She rips down and out, disembowelling the fire princess. Azula's eyes roll backwards and she collapses to the floor._

 _Mako jabs three balls of fire and throws a beam of lightning. He is span around. Smash. Off pops Mako's arm. Zuko's sword cuts straight through the bone. One more move and off came Mako's head. Mako's crimson blood stains the sand of the Colosseum floor._

 _Combustion Man takes a deep breath and releases a concentrated blast of air. At the exact same time, P'Li releases her blast of air which explodes on contact with his. Both combatants are blown to pieces._

 _A Dai Li agent encases a decorated archer in stone and compresses it, thus squishing the man to death. The agent hears a noise and turns around, only for an arrow to penetrate his eye. His assailant, a Yuyan archer is then struck down from behind by another Dai Li agent. The latter agent raises his fist in triumph._

 _Asami punches Sokka in the face with her broken glove and then kicks him with a spin in the face. Sokka falls to the ground. He reaches for his machete. Asami kicks him and he scuttles further along. He clutches at his spear and jumps to his feet. Asami punches him directly in the jaw. Sokka kicks her in the chest, pushing her back. With a final thrust, he plunges his spear in between her breasts and twists. Asami holds on to the spear but releases her grip. Her face turns pale and she collapses._

 _Toph earthbends and leaps at Katara, who was standing on an elevated platform of ice. Katara spins and slices through Toph's legs with a thin and sharp shard of ice. Katara places her foot on Toph's chest and encases her head in ice._

 _Aang pushed outward and throws King Bumi into a large wall. The wall collapses on the old King, who after an hour of fighting is too weak to survive._

The audience lot off a loud round of applause.

"And now," Shinobi resumes, "for the very final battle of the Colosseum, we have the two undefeated contestants."

A gate opens and a young, bald man with an arrow tattoo on his head reluctantly walks through the gate. His shackles are loosened and he sheds them.

"Please welcome Avatar Aang to the Colosseum!"

Another gate from the other side opens. A young, beautiful water tribe girl emerges from the gate. Upon seeing her opponent, her heart drops. She cries a defeated "No..."

"Aaaannd, now, please welcome Katara of the Southern Water Tribe! These two champions are lovers, but there is no time for love when you are a gladiator. And that, I know, I learnt the hard way." Shinobi's eyes started to well up.

Aang and Katara stared at each other in sorrow. Neither of them were willing to fight. More to the point, they refused to fight.

"Aang," Katara stared into his eyes, "I don't want to fight you, but I'm afraid we're going to have to. If we have to, please just kill me, I can't bear the thought of killing you."

Aang shook his head, "No, Katara. I'm your husband. I'm supposed to protect you at all costs. If someone is to die, it will be me."

The Duke of Skibbington shifted uneasily in his throne that oversaw the battleground.

Aang and Katara met in a very warm embrace.

Shinobi, still fighting to hold back the tears, announced, "Would you look at that, folks, their love is strong. How could we possibly make them fight?"

The crowd went silent and they paused to think.

The Duke of Skibbington, still sitting in his throne picked up a microphone from a desk and announced, "Aang, Katara, I know you can hear me. Sorry about this. You made me do this! You forced my hand!" With that, the Duke stood up, bolted down the stairs until he reached the wall, shed his outer robe and leapt onto the battle ground below.

He landed with a thud but quickly jumped to his feet. "HAHA!" He exclaimed. This man clearly had little to no sanity in the slightest.

"You've got to get this through your head," Aang shouted at him, "we don't want to fight."

Katara joined her husband, "Yeah, it's time you apologise and be accountable for your sins. What are you doing forcing us to fight?"

"No." The Duke smirked, "It's time for you to wake up."

With that, he through a combination of all the four elements at them. They thought they were knocked unconscious, when they were in reality, brought to consciousness.

Aang and Katara woke up in hospital beds in a dark room. They removed weird helmets from their heads and sat up. Sokka also sat up, "Sokka, you're alive!" They beamed simultaneously.

"Yeah," Sokka was confused, "why wouldn't I be?"

Katara cried, "I thought I killed you!"

"Yeah, I was pretty mad about that, but you know, you can't win every time."

"How can you be so chill about it? We were killing each other."

"Nah. It's the Colosseum. This brain scanner reads our mind to control Avatars of ourselves that fight. I thought it was real the first time I did it too, but, meh."

Aang was shocked but also curious. "So who is this Duke?"

"Ah, he doesn't exist. He was made up for the show."


	8. Semi-Final

TASK: Korra's Retirement, 40s,

PROMPTS:

Easy:

•(word) age

Medium:

•(emotion) content

Hard:

•(genre) Family

Word count: 856 words

* * *

 **Korra's Retirement**

* * *

I wake up and pull myself out of bed after a long struggle. I hate mornings and it doesn't help when your joints aren't fully awake. As I push myself up and off the bed, I feel a crack in my back. I will myself into the bathroom. I turn on the tap and splash water on my face. It is a bit refreshing. I look in the mirror and I'm shocked. I'm grey and wrinkled. That can't be right, I'm only thirty. I quickly rush to my main room in the Sato estate and take hold of my phone. I quickly rotate the dial. It makes a satisfying click every time it passes a number. I place the transmitter to my mouth and receiver part to my ear. "'Sami, quick, come over here." I then hang up so she senses the urgency.

Soon enough, Asami finds herself at my door. I suddenly get very self-conscious. She can't see me old. Unfortunately, I make the decision once I had opened the door. I look at her. She still looks young - barely a wrinkle showing. What happened to me? 'Sami must see my stress.

"What's wrong, Korra?" She asks.

"Can't you see?" I pull on my cheek. "I'm old! I have wrinkles and greys."

She brushes it off and laughs. Upon seeing my face, she becomes more serious. Still, she brushes it off. "Korra, you've been grey for years, perhaps five."

This does not make sense. A man walks in. He looks a bit like Mako. "Who are you?" I ask.

He walks in, looking concerned. "Don't you recognise me, mum?"

No, no, no. This can't be right, I don't have a son.

"Asami," I ask, "when did this happen?"

"When did what happen?"

"When did I have a son?"

Asami shakes her head, "Don't you remember? He was born shortly after your father died. He's a teenager now."

I feel dizzy. "Why don't I remember anything?"

Asami rests her face in her hand, "I don't know."

"Asami!" I shout. "Why don't I remember anything?"

Asami places her hand on my cheek and my son hugs me. "Sweetie, I think we should take you to the doctor. We'll get you a brain scan."

::

The doctor spoke to me. "You had a blood clot. It's gone now, but we're going to have to monitor you frequently to make sure no more form. Don't worry, you're fine. It will take you a while to get your memories back."

I suddenly notice I'm clutching something. I look at it. "A pendant? Asami, please remind me, how did I get this back?"

My son runs to me excitedly. "I found it when we went to the South Pole. Don't you remember?"

I kiss him on the forehead. I then look up to the doctor, who seems very serious and solemn. "Is everything all right, doc?"

He shakes his head, "Not quite. You see, you're in no shape to fight and you never will be again. I think you need to consider retirement."

Suddenly, it dawns on me. I know I cannot resist. I can fight and defeat any enemy. It has always been my biggest enemy. My problems have always come from within. They will defeat me. I hear the voices of my son, the doctor and Asami blur around my ears. I am in deep thought. Suddenly, I blurt out, "KYOSHI!" and startle everyone in the room. The secretary gives me a strange glare.

Finally, one of them breaks the silence. "What?" I'm not sure which one it was, nor does it matter.

I explain. "Avatar Kyoshi created the Kyoshi warriors as peace keepers. Why? She was over two hundred at the time, far too old to keep peace herself. What if I trained a group of people to keep peace and let them take my place when I retire?"

Asami whispers into my ear. "I have just the invention to give them the edge - bender or not."

::

She takes me to her workshop where she shows me something with a metal barrel and wooden body. She rests it on her shoulder and pulls the trigger. A big puff of smoke bellows around us. When the smoke disperses, I look at the straw dummy, which she attacked. There is a massive hole in it. I stick my fingers in the hole. OUCH. I got burned. I suck my finger.

Asami walks up. "Don't touch it – hot." She giggles. With tongs, she removes a metal ball. "Now," she says, "this is lead, nobody can bend it. Only problem is, it's just a bit slow to shoot and reload. Also, it's not that accurate."

I am not sure of the potential repercussions of this. "Sure, keep developing this. Just don't give anyone else the secret. And try to have them destroyed by the time the next Avatar is sixteen."

She nods. "I promise." And gives me a reassuring kiss. I suppose I can retire now


	9. Final 01

**Task:** Your character(s) have always watched other people riding on the large green animals and wished they could too, though their loved one(s) wouldn't allow it. But what can you do when one of the person's passing by on an Eel Hound offers you a ride.

 **Prompts:**

* (word) magnificent

* (colour) emerald

* (dialogue) "maybe this was a bad idea"

* (AU) College field trip

* (character) Tahno

 **Word Count:** 831

* * *

 **Final 01**

* * *

I am Tenzin, son of Avatar Aang. While my father and Fire Lord Zuko are off in the Earth Kingdom, creating a new country, I am studying with my siblings and friends at the Royal Fire Nation Academy. Today, we are on a field trip to the Ember Island Museum. I know this place inside-out because uncle Zuko used to take me here all the time when I was little. Nevertheless, it still excites me.

We reach an exhibit contained within a glass wall. It is a magnificent skeleton with powerful legs and a streamlined head. You can tell it is powerful, for the bones are thick - if the bones are too thin, they cannot support big muscles. This is, without a doubt, an Eel Hound, as I call out before reading the inscription at the base of the wall. According to legend, it is the one which carried Sokka, Suki and Toph during Sozin's Comet and helped them intercept Ozai's air fleet. I personally do not believe it. Sokka insists it's the truth, but we all know he likes to exaggerate. I wonder where Bumi gets it, I think sarcastically to myself.

Unfortunately, not everyone is as enthusiastic as me. Two people in particular, were hardly paying attention until they saw the skeleton. I hear my sister, Kya, whispering to my girlfriend, Lin. Lin is the daughter of Toph Beifong and a man whom I have never met. Kya whispers, "Hey, wanna bonk off and see the Eel Hound race?" Lin nods in response.

Taking Lin by the hand, Kya sneaks off from the main group. The supervisors are my older brother Bumi and Prince Zuko's daughter, Izumi. They were distracted; for Bumi was attempting to flirt with Izumi. Seeing thus, I leave after giving them a head-start and I trail behind. My father taught me in stealth, so they don't seem to notice. There was a chance that Lin could see me, for her mother taught her seismic sense - the art of seeing with your feet. In order to circumvent this, I created very small balls of air under my feet that make me undetectable. They don't seem to notice, anyway.

I follow them as they run through the beach, still holding hands. She's my girlfriend, not Kya's... calm yourself, Tenzin. An airbender must never get jealous. I still stalk them. That is, until I notice a child crying in the sand. I kneel down to look at him. I ask him softly, "What is your name?"

"Tahno," he replies between sobs.

"What's wrong, Tahno?" I ask him.

Standard problem, he lost his mummy. I help him find her before trying to regain my bearings. I have lost them, but I know where they are destined. I decide to cut them off and sprint to the eel hound racing stadium. I use airbending to accelerate myself.

"Maybe this was a bad idea..." I mutter to myself, "if they were planning on going elsewhere and kissing, they obviously wouldn't have come here."

Fortunately, they don't not seem to have planned that, for they arrive shortly after me. I hear them whispering, "Did you bring money?" and "No, did you?"

I walk up to the counter and order three tickets in a loud voice. I then turn to them and give them each a ticket. "Thanks, Tenzin," they respond in unison, with monotonous voices. I walk with them through the gates and take a seat _in between_ the two girls. Lin doesn't seem to mind but Kya is fuming.

The race commences and large, emerald beasts emerge from their pens and charge forward at the whims of their jockeys. One of them is struggling, while another easily outpaces the rest and comes first. The losers are abused while the winner is showered with praise. How cruel. That, and they have to carry the wait of the jockeys.

Lin looks at me, "I want to ride on one of the eel hounds."

I look back at her, "Are you crazy? You could get hurt. Besides, it's cruel to the animals."

Lin looks visibly hurt. Woops. She has gone silent.

We walk out together and I hold her, "I'm sorry, Lin, I just don't want you to get hurt."

Then she says "Hold on, have you seen Kya?"

Why does she keep talking about Kya? Wait. Where is Kya?

I call out, "Kya!" Then, using airbending, I amplify my call, "KYA?"

She calls out from the distance, "Calm down, Tenzin, I'm coming!" When she arrives, she arrives on the back of an even larger eel hound.

Oh no.

"Lin, get on!" She calls out.

I hold Lin's shoulder, "Please don't."

She looked at me and said, "Don't worry I'll be fine... wait. Are you jealous?" She then giggles and pecks me on the cheek before earthbending herself up and onto the eel hound. Kya flashes me a dirty look and splashes me with water from her pouch as she rides off.


End file.
